All is Fair in Love and War
by Treemist1022
Summary: In this Cute 'N Cuddly Valentine's Day special, trouble stirs when Kowalski forgets about Valentines Day. Skipper and Marlne can't confess their feelings for each other. King Julian tries to woo Nika, and Nutmeg decides to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, hit it! She's in to superstitions; black cats, and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall! **_

**Me: Welcome readers to the Cute 'N Cuddly Valentines Day Special!**

**Kia: Misty is ecstatic about it, she has been waiting to write this all week. **

**Me: It's true. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, or any of the songs in the special, however I do own my CnC universe, and all ocs in that universe. **

**Kia: With that said, let's start the chapter...**

_"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air."_

_See the light, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know..._

_That You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet' and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please: Don't Go!_

_And I said: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes..." _

And all of a sudden, the music turned off.

"Nutmeg, you better not have been listening to Taylor Swift again!" Ty yelled as she entered the HQ and the squirrel quickly turned off the music.

Nutmeg shook her head. "Of course not Ty, I know how you feel about it." She said innocently as Ty glared at her suspiciously.

Nika, who was sitting on the green couch, raised an eye at the squirrel, who gave her a pleading look and the lemur rolled her chocolate brown eyes at the squirrel. "Vhy do you hate Taylor Swift?" She asked, changing the subject for the squirrel.

Ty scoffed and sat down on the white chair. "Please, all she does is write songs about boys, plus she stole my name!" She hissed.

Nika looked at her with a bored expression. "I'm sure vere are more people in the vorld with your name Ty." She said plainly.

Ty shrugged. "Yeah whatever." The cat said and licked her paw, brushing it past her long black ears. "Hey, where's Kia?" She asked, noting the absence of the female scientist.

Nika and Nutmeg instantly started laughing as they thought about where Kia was.

Ty looked at them, confused. "What?" She asked, wondering what they were laughing at, she hated being left out.

Nutmeg held her stomach and continued to laugh, finally Nika stopped and looked over at Ty. "Kia has it in her head vat Kowalski forgot about Valentines Day, she is over there hinting at it vight now." She said, amused.

Ty looked from the quietly laughing squirrel, to the amused lemur. "Am I missing out on a joke or something? Because I don't see why you're all laughing." She said.

Nutmeg stifled another laugh to answer the cat's question. "No, it was just really funny when Kia was complaining about it, you should have seen it." She said happily.

Ty looked a bit sad about missing it, but she soon got over it, she wondered how it was going for Kia.

**_Valentines Day_**

At that moment, Kia was standing just outside the lab door in the Penguin HQ. She breathed out before bringing her flipper up to the lab and knocking quickly before pushing the door open and waddling in.

Kowalski was working on one of his inventions when Kia entered.

"Hi Kowalski." Kia said as she walked over to the male scientist.

Kowalski stopped working on the invention and smiled at her. "Kia, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to show you my new invention, it isn't finished yet but I still want to show you." He said happily.

Kia smiled a bit. "I'm sure it's great, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." She said and Kowalski looked at her.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kowalski asked.

Kia shrugged slightly and began walking around the room, stopping in front of the calendar. "Well, it's about something that should be happening soon, it involves hearts and love..." She said, trailing off.

Kowalski seemed blank for a moment before it hit him. "Kia, are you getting a heart disease?" He asked, worriedly.

"What? No!" Kia said, snapping. "Kowalski, how can you not know what I'm talking about?" Kia asked, turning around to glare at the penguin. "I have been hinting about it all week, and you can't piece it together? There are promotional advertising for it everywhere! Literally everywhere! And you can't figure it out?" Kia yelled, glaring at him.

Kowalski looked at her with a blank expression, he had been so caught up working on his new invention that he hasn't been paying attention to much else, and he just didn't know why Kia was so mad. "Is it the apocalypse?" He asked, taking a guess.

Kia glared at him. "No, but if you don't figure it out soon, then for you, it will be." She said coldly before walking out of the lab.

Kowalski followed her. "Kia, what did I do?" He asked desperately as Kia waddled over to the ladder.

"Figure it out genius!" Kia yelled at him before climbing up the ladder, leaving Kowalski to ponder on what he did.

Skipper, Rico, and Private, who had been playing cards, turned to look in his direction.

"What was that about soldier?" Skipper asked the tall penguin.

Kowalski looked at them. "I don't know, Kia came into the lab and mentioned something about an event coming up about hearts, and apparently, heart disease was the wrong answer, and then she started yelling at me. I don't know what I did." He said sadly.

Private looked at Kowalski as if it was obvious. "K'walski, I think Kia was talking about Valentines Day." He said and Kowalski's eyes widened in realization.

"Valentines Day is this week?" Kowalski asked and the three nodded simultaneously.

Skipper started laughing. "Kowalski, you forgot Valentine's Day? No wonder she yelled at you." He said and Kowalski looked down.

**_Valentines Day_**

King Julian sat down in his thrown, looking at the zoo, there weren't many visitors, and the visitors they had were busy looking at the ostrich to pay attention the rest of the zoo, letting them go inside their's homes.

Maurice walked over to the throne and held up a tray with a smoothie on it. "Here's your mango smoothie your majesty." He said and the King grabbed the smoothie.

He began drinking it when he thought of something. "Maurice, you are knowing of my soon to be girlfriend Nika, and de day of Valentines is soon, I was thinking with my brain about wooing Nika then." He explained and took another sip of his smoothie.

Maurice nodded. "Alright, well if you're planning on wooing her, then you'll need the usual stuff, like flowers and chocolate." He explained, jotting the stuff down on a list.

King Julian didn't say anything for a bit, before it finally came to him. "Of course! Pretty ladies always want the flowers." He said and jumped off his thrown. "Mort, Maurice, go pick out some flowers for Nika, and go give them to her!" He ordered.

Mort instantly nodded. "Okay!" He said and hopped away.

Maurice looked up at the King. "I would King Julian, but we don't know where she lives." He said.

Julian sat back down in his thrown, thinking about what Maurice said, that's when he spotted Kia grumbling as she waddled away from the penguin habitat. "The girly penguin lives with Nika, follow her." He ordered.

Maurice looked at Kia and sighed. "Alright." He said and walked away.

**_Valentines Day_**

Marlene held the Valentine's Day card closer to her, she breathed out and looked at it. The card was heart shaped, it was red with white frilly stuff on it, and a bit of glitter, Marlene had made it for Skipper.

She had liked Skipper for awhile now, sure he was paranoid over everything, and he usually was off doing some crazy mission, but he protected her and he was kind most of the time. She just didn't know how to tell him, or even if she should.

Marlene was worried about what would happen after she told him, he would probably reject her and tell her, he didn't feel the same, and Marlene wasn't sure she wanted that.

The otter breathed out again, she had to do this sometime.

She walked out of her habitat, looking at the Valentine's Day card, she was so busy being lost in thought, that she didn't look where she was going, and then she ran into someone.

Marlene looked up from her card to see Skipper.

Skipper helped her up. "Sorry Marlene, I didn't see you there." He explained.

Marlene smiled. "Oh, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention either." She said and looked down at her Valentine's card, now that Skipper was in front of her, it was harder to give him the card than she thought it would be.

Skipper looked at the card, and then the one he had himself, he had made Marlene a card and was actually heading over to give it to her.

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

Finally Skipper cleared his throat and held out the card. "Here Marlene, this is for you." He said.

Marlene took the card and looked at it, it was pink and had little hearts on it, she loved it. She suddenly remembered her own card and held it out. "I made you this." She said and handed the card to Skipper.

Skipper looked at the card Marlene had given him, it was nice.

There was another silence before Skipper spoke again. "Well, thank you for the card Marlene." He said and Marlene thanked him for her card. "I should get going." Skipper said.

Marlene nodded. "Oh, yeah, me too. Bye Skipper." She said and began walking away, wondering why she chickened out and didn't tell him how she felt.

Skipper was wondering the exact same thing.

**_Valentines Day_**

Nika looked around the now empty base, Nutmeg said she had to go help a friend in Central Park, and Ty offered to go with her, so now it was just Nika. Not that she minded, in fact Nika liked the few times she was able to be alone, it was a nice change from the constant shenanigans her team had.

She was about to head back into her room, when she heard the door open behind her, and Nika turned back around to see Kia entering from the back entrance, she looked angry. "Hi." Nika said, greeting the penguin.

"Hi" Kia responded glumly as she walked further into the main room.

Nika looked at her, guessing it didn't go well. "How did it go vith Kowalski?" She asked, even though she was almost certain she knew the answer.

Kia glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it." She said and started walking towards the penguin side of the base. "The apocalypse, my tail feathers." She muttered as she waddled off into the hallway.

Nika watched her go, obviously Kia was mad, and wanted to be alone, and Nika could respect that.

She was about to go into her room, again when she heard the doorbell ring, she sighed. "Vhy do ve even have a doorbell?" She asked out loud as she headed towards the back entrance, and opened the door.

Once the door opened, she was greeted by a big basket full of flowers, and at first she didn't see anyone with these flowers.

Suddenly, Maurice and Mort came from behind them. Maurice pulled out a piece of paper and began reading it. "Please accept these flowers as a gift from his highness: King Julian." Maurice read.

Nika looked at the flowers. "Vho's are vey?" She asked, all she needed to know was where to put the flowers, and who's room they belonged in.

Maurice looked at her. "Uh, they're for you." He responded and Nika looked at the lemurs, confused.

"Me? No vone has ever given me flowers before." She said, thinking this must have been some sort of mistake.

Mort looked up at the Russian. "They are from King Julian!" He said in his squeaky little voice.

Nika tilted her head. "Vhy did he send me flowers?" She asked, confused as to why the lemur King would send her flowers, she personally thought he was an idiot and unfit to rule, but she wouldn't say anything out loud.

Maurice sighed. "Look, just accept the flowers." He said and Nika breathed out.

"Fine, you can tell him, vat although I do not know vhy he is giving me flowers, that I am grateful." She said and picked up the basket of flowers, that covered her face. She brought them inside and shut the door, ignoring the two lemurs outside.

Right then, Kia came back out of the penguin hallway and looked at Nika holding the basket of flowers. "What're those?" She asked.

Nika set the basket down on the counters and looked from the flowers to Kia. "Apparently, King Julian sent me flowers, he had his little subjects deliver them, this is vierd, I am not used to getting flowers." She said.

Kia sighed. "How is it that Julian, has time to send you flowers, yet Kowalski doesn't even have time to remember Valentine's Day?" She asked.

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg sighed happily as she watched a couple of birds she had just paired up, fly away for their first date, she loved romance.

Ty walked up to her. "Nutmeg, what are you doing?" She asked, raising a eye at the birds as they flew off.

Nutmeg smiled up at Ty. "I'm playing matchmaker" She explained and Ty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nutmeg, that's a horrible idea, why on earth would you do that?" Ty asked, looking at the squirrel in shock.

The red squirrel looked at her, tilting her head. "Well, as I have already told you, I'm great at deducting people, and I figured I could put that power to use, and help people find their happily ever after." She said simply, and Ty facepalmed herself.

Nutmeg heard voices coming from the zoo, and curiosity got the better of her as she climbed up a tree to get a better look. Julian was taking to Maurice and Mort.

"Did she like the flowers?" Julian asked the two, looking proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

Maurice shrugged. "I don't know your majesty, I don't know if she really likes you like that." He said and Julian looked at him.

"Why would you be saying something like that Maurice?" He asked.

Maurice shrugged. "She just doesn't seem that interested in you." He said.

Nutmeg turned her attention to the others lemurs, she couldn't see Steve or Tina, but she spotted Tip.

Tip was playing around with some flowers that she had found, but she kept on glancing at King Julian, and it didn't take long for Nutmeg to piece it all together.

A sudden devious smile appeared on her face, maybe she could use her matchmaking skills for the animals of the Central Park Zoo as well, maybe she would help some other animals find true love, starting with two couples in particular.

She had already pieced together that Skipper and Marlene liked each other but were to afraid to admit it, and now she could help Julian and Tip get together, it was perfect!

Suddenly, her eyes spotted Kowalski, he was pacing around the fake island coming up with options to make it up to Kia for forgetting Valentine's Day.

Nutmeg thought it over, and finally decided she could help out Kowalski too, last she heard Kia had yelled at him for forgetting about Valentine's Day, and he could probably use some help as well.

She climbed down the tree. "Hey Ty, I have to go, you can go home without me, this may take awhile." Nutmeg told the cat before sprinting off towards the zoo.

Ty watched Nutmeg go, she was probably up to trouble, and Ty had a bad feeling that this Valentine's Day would go up in flames unless someone fixed everything.

**Me: Well, there you go, the first chapter of the Valentine's Day Special! **

**Kia: But don't worry, we will have the next chapter out real soon. **

**Me: Trouble is ensured**

**_Oh side, inside out, livin la vida loca, she'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here we go, she's in to new sensations, new kicks in the kind of light, she's got a new addiction, for every day and night._**

**Me: I do believe I promised another chapter? Yes?**

**Kia: Yes, yes you did. **

**Me: Well here it is.**

**Question: If you could pair anyone(CnC Universe) together, who would you do?(Note: They can't already be together, so yes that does rule Kowalskia out) **

**Kia: onto the chapter. **

Nutmeg casually walked into the park, she figured she would talk to Kowalski first, since he would be the easiest. Her bushy orange tail fluffed out behind her and she folded her arms behind her back as she walked over to the penguin habitat, she jumped up onto the wall and glanced at the water.

"Hey Kowalski!" She called happily, making the penguin look up from his pacing.

Kowalski nodded to the squirrel and waved. "Hello Nutmeg, what brings you here?" He asked, trying to be polite, even though his mind was somewhere else.

Nutmeg scrunched herself up and jumped off the wall, landing on the fake island a few feet away from Kowalski. "Oh, well I heard about the fight you and Kia had." She started and Kowalski groaned.

"I can't believe I forgot Valentine's Day, I ruined everything." Kowalski whimpered.

Nutmeg gave Kowalski a pitiful look. "Not yet, Valentines Day is still a day away, and I have an idea of how you can fix it." She said and Kowalski instantly perked up.

"You do?" He asked and the squirrel nodded.

Nutmeg jumped back up on the wall. "Yeah, meet me in the park in ten minutes, I still have to pick up someone else." She said and jumped down, landing on the other side of the habitat.

One down, two to go.

Nutmeg quickly scurried over to the lemur habitat, she figured Julian would be the next easiest to get.

Once she got there, she spotted King Julian and jumped over. "Hi King Julian." She said happily.

Julian looked at the squirrel. "Oh, hello girly squirrel." He said, greeting the squirrel.

Nutmeg looked at him, she could tell that he was bothered by what Maurice had said earlier. "Girl trouble?" She asked and King Julian looked at her weirdly. "I can tell." She added.

King Julian sighed. "Maurice said she does not like me." He confessed, he wasn't sure why he was telling this squirrel, but it felt good to complain.

Nutmeg smiled. "I think I can help with that." She said happily, and that King grinned.

"You can get her to like me?" Julian asked.

Nutmeg shook her head. "No." She said and the king slumped back into his throne. "But you can." She said and Julian looked at her with interest. "Meet my at the park, I'll tell you how then." She promised and waved goodbye.

Two done, one to go.

Skipper was going to be the hardest, since he probably wouldn't admit to anything. But Nutmeg was sure she could find a way to get him to talk.

Nutmeg soon found Skipper walking by the tables. "Skipper!" She called and the penguin stopped in his tracks and waited for the squirrel to catch up.

"Nutmeg, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked the little squirrel, he was half wondering if the rest of team Watermelon was here as well, but he couldn't think why they would be.

The squirrel smiled up at him. "I'm helping out a friend get the girl of his dreams." She replied happily and her mischief filled her eyes.

Skipper raised an eye at the squirrel. "Really?" He asked, and Nutmeg nodded.

"Skipper, do you think you could come with me? I'm meeting him in the park, and I think you should be there too." Nutmeg said, sounding just as innocent as she always did, it's a good think she wasn't planning anything bad, because she could probably get away with it too.

Skipper was going to refuse, but then Nutmeg pulled the big puppy eyes on him. He groaned. "Ugh, fine, lets go help your lovesick friend." He said and Nutmeg bounced with excitement.

She grabbed Skipper's flipper and began dragging him towards the park. "Thanks Skipper!" She thanked him and grinned, her matchmaking plan was about to begin.

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg and Skipper soon reached the park, and sure enough Kowalski and Julian were already there.

Skipper looked at Nutmeg. "Nutmeg, what is this?" He asked.

Nutmeg smiled up at him. "Well, I wouldn't be able to get you to come if I told you my plan." She started and jumped up on a tall rock. "You three, have had some love trouble lately." She started and the three boys looked at each other awkwardly.

The squirrel first pointed at Kowalski. "Someone forgot the most romantic holiday of the year, and his girlfriend isn't to happy about it." Nutmeg said in a sing-song voice and Kowalski looked down.

She then pointed at Julian. "You are having trouble because you think the girl you like doesn't like you back." She said and the two penguins looked at him curiously.

Finally Nutmeg pointed to Skipper. "And you, just can't seem to tell a certain otter how you feel." She said. "Now, I am going to help all three of you, all you have to do is show her you love her." She started.

Julian looked at the squirrel. "How are we supposed to do that? I already gave her the flowers!" He complained and Nutmeg grinned.

"Its simple, you just have to show her you love her, or else how will she know?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

Skipper looked at the squirrel. "What are you getting at?" He asked.

Nutmeg made a face. "Well, it's like, it's like this-"

(Song time!)

_"How does she know, you love her? How does she know she's yours?" _Nutmeg started singing.

Just then, a chipmunk jumped down and started singing along. "_How does she know that you love her?" _The chipmunk sang.

Nutmeg grinned. "Wally! It's good to see you!" She said, before going back to singing.

"_How do you show her you love her?"_ She sang, and soon the two had started dancing slightly.

"_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"_ They sang at the same time and then turned to face the three boys.

Nutmeg smiled at them before singing again. _"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted! You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say: How do I know, he loves me? How do I know he's mine?"_ And while she was singing that, Wally was singing directly to them.

Suddenly Nutmeg lead them forward, stopping in front of a bush and moving it out of the way. "_Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?" _She sang and showed a couple who had just done that.

_"Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?"_ Nutmeg continued to sing as Wally handed her a yellow flower. "_He'll find a new way to show you, little bit every day! That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love."_ She sang.

They had begun to gather a crowd now, as Nutmeg turned back to the boys. "Now it's time to fix your problems! Kowalski, this is Kia's first actual relationship since Ethan, she might have been a bit harsh on you, but she'll come around. Julian, maybe she's just playing hard to get, because I have a feeling she likes you too. Skipper, man up and tell her how you feel." Nutmeg ordered.

Wally took over from there. "_You got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader, each day goes a way to show her, to believe you love her." _

Nutmeg had disappeared for a moment, but when she came back she was holding some flowers as she threw them in the air and continued singing. _"Everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know their true love is true!" _

At that point Wally and Nutmeg began singing different parts, Wally repeated the same words over again. While Nutmeg continued with the song.

_"How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours?" _By then, the crowd of gathering animals had begun singing as well, all circling the two squirrels, two Penguins, and lemur.

Nutmeg smiled and turned to Wally. "_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?"_ She sang and her and Wally danced together, with Wally pulling Nutmeg close to show what they meant. _"Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_

Then the group sang. "_ He'll find his own way to tell you._" Nutmeg pointed at the group of kids and they took the next line. "_With the little things he'll do!" _

Then Nutmeg and the group sung. _"That's how you know, that's how you know!"_ They all sang, and then Nutmeg took over again. "_He's your love, he's your love." _

The group began chanting while Nutmeg sang. _"That's how you know he loves you, that's how you know it's true!"_ She sang and moved out of the way to show another couple dancing_. "Because he'll wear your favorite color, just so he can match your eyes!"_ She sang and then showed everyone another couple having a picnic.

_"Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow!" _

And then the group sang again, completely in harmony with Nutmeg. _"His heart will be yours forever, something every day will show! That's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know, that's how you know!" _

Nutmeg took over again. _"He's your love!"_ And then Wally sang again as well.

_"That's how she know that you love her, that's how you show her you love her, you've got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader!" _

Nutmeg was also repeated the 'that's how you know' lyrics. _"That's how you know, he's your love!" _

_"Its not enough to take the one you love for granted!" _

(End song)

The song ended and the crowd of animals left.

Nutmeg turned to the three boys. "Now go, get your girl!" She said encouragingly, but it turns out that the three boys had already left. Nutmeg smiled. "I love romance." She said.

Wally smiled at her. "hey, since everyone else is getting together, maybe we should too?" He suggested playfully.

Nutmeg smiled at him. "Maybe we can sometime." She said and started to leave. "Bye Wally! It was nice singing with you again!"

**_Valentines Day_**

King Julian had listened to everything Nutmeg had said-er sang, and was ready to go, Nutmeg was right! Nika was just playing the hard to get. He had gotten the location from Maurice, and was heading over there now.

If there was anything he learned from that song, is that he can't keep sending Maurice and Mort to do his bidding, or at least not when it involved Nika.

He walked up to the back entrance, it was in an alleyway and it was kinda creeping him out.

Julian straightened his crown and knocked, holding the bouquet of red roses as he waited for someone to answer the door.

And soon, Nika did. "Julian, vut are you doing here?" Nika asked as soon as she saw King Julian, maybe he was back for the flowers.

King Julian cleared his throat and handed Nika the bouquet.

Nika looked at it curiously. "More flowers?" She asked, mostly to herself.

King Julian smiled a bit before speaking. "Nika, I would like you to be my Valentine, you are the most beautifulest thing I have ever seen!" He said.

Nika looked at him, she honestly didn't know what to say, on one hand, she was flattered, but on the other she was annoyed, she didn't want anything like this to happen, she wanted to keep all possible romance as far away from her as possible.

"Um, Julian, I am sorry if I gave you mixed signals ven I saved your life, but I don't like you vat way." Nika said, hoping he would understand.

King Julian looked at her. "You are playing hard to be getting, like the squirrel said! You do not need to be playing anymore!" He said and Nika's eyes widened.

"Listen, I am not playing hard to get, I am playing 'do not get' and vould very much like it if you vould leave now." Nika said and began closing the door.

King Julian stopped her. "I will do as you want, but can you promise me a dance at my kingly Valentine's Day Party?" He asked.

Nika sighed. "If it vwill make you leave, then sure." She said.

Julian jumped with joy. "Haha! I knew you were playing de hard to be getting!" He said and waved goodbye as Nika shut the door.

Ty walked over to her. "What was that all about?" She asked.

Nika walked over to the counters and put the roses with the other flowers. "Nothing, vhere is Nutmeg? I have to talk vith her." She said, remaining calm.

Ty shrugged and was about to answer when there was another knock on the door.

Nika was half worried King Julian had come back, but when Ty answered the door it was just Kowalski. He was holding flowers, and chocolate and was wearing a bow tie.

"Is Kia here?" Kowalski asked.

Ty nodded. "She's in the lab." She said and Kowalski sighed with relief as he walked in and left to the lab. "Sure, just let yourself in! Nobody cares!" Ty said sarcastically as Kowalski left.

Just then, a Nutmeg came in, humming happily and Ty looked suspiciously at her, what exactly was she doing?

As soon as Nika saw Nutmeg, she glared. "Nutmeg! You have allot of explaining to do!" She said and Nutmeg's eyes widened in fear.

"What did I do?" She asked quietly, Nika hardly ever got mad at her, so this was scary.

Nika glared at her. "Vut did you do? I don't know, convince Julian vat I like him and am simply playing hard to get? He vas just here!" She yelled angrily.

Nutmeg cowered down. "I thought he was talking about Tip! I didn't know he meant you!" She said carefully.

Nika continued to glare. "You vwill fix this." She said before walking away, leaving only Ty and Nutmeg.

"I told you matchmaking was a bad idea."

"Shut up Ty."

**_Valentines Day_**

Kowalski entered Kia's lab, it was bigger than his, and hers had office chairs(those chairs with the wheels, yeah the fun ones) so he had always been slightly jealous of it.

Kia was curled up in a corner, looking off at the wall across from her when he entered. "Kia?" He called and Kia looked up from where she was and saw Kowalski, she instantly stood up and waddled over to him.

"Kowalski, you're here, in my lab, I thought you'd be mad a me for sure." Kia started, as she fumbled with her flippers. "I was thinking, and I was mean, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and when I got here I realized 'did we just have our first fight? Yes, we did' and that made me realize how foolish that fight was, and then I felt bad, because I probably made you feel bad, and that makes me feel bad, and mad at myself, because sure you forgot one holiday, but you're perfect anyways, and I'm sorry." Kia finished, and looked up at Kowalski.

Said penguin was completely confused, one moment she was all angry at him, and now she's saying she's sorry, women were so confusing. "I'm sorry too, I should have paid more attention to you, and to make it up to you, I have planned out an entire day, just the two of us, that is if you don't already have plans for Valentine's Day." He said.

Kia smiled up at him. "Well I was kind of hoping to spend it with my boyfriend." She said and stood up as tall as she could to kiss him.

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg and Ty were in the main room, while Nutmeg brainstormed ways to fix what she did, she obviously couldn't just tell Julian that she meant Tip, that would make things awkward for the lemurs, and she didn't want to do that.

Ty sat comfortably down in the white furry chair, watching Nutmeg stress.

"This is what you get for matchmaking people, a whole lotta mess." Ty said and the squirrel glared at her.

Just then, Kowalski came back out of the lab, he had a slightly confused look on his face, he had thought it would be a lot harder to win Kia back, but it really hadn't been.

He waddled into the main room and spotted Nutmeg. He waddled over to her. "You, are a genius." He told her before leaving by the back entrance.

Nutmeg turned to Ty. "See, I did get one right." She said, trying to make her point.

"Yeah, but they were already together, so it doesn't really count." Ty stayed and the squirrel glared at her again.

In the midst of her glare, Nutmeg thought of something. "Already together...Ty that's it! I just have to make Julian fall in love with Tip!" She said and rushed over to the door. "I can fix this!" She yelled happily before leaving.

Ty watched her leave. "Or make things worse." She mumbled under her breath.

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg hurried over to the Central Park Zoo, she walked in and made her way over to the lemur habitat, she jumped in and ran into Tina.

"Oh, good it's you." Nutmeg said, surely Tip's sister would want to help her get Julian and Tip together. "I uh, might have made a mistake when I was matching people together, and anyways, I need your help to get Julian and Tip together." Nutmeg said quickly.

Tina looked down at the little squirrel and shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't help you with that." She said in her usual cheerful voice.

Nutmeg looked shocked. "But she's your sister, don't you want her to be happy?" She asked.

Tina nodded. "Oh I do, but she could never be happy with King Julian, Tip needs someone strong and protective, someone who will be at her side no matter what, not a partier fun loving King, no I actually ship Julian with Nika." Tina explained.

Nutmeg stopped in her tracks. "Ship?" She asked and Tina nodded. "Someone else actually knows what that means?" She asked and the brown and gray lemur nodded again. "Wow, I've never met anyone else who knew what the term 'ship' meant!" She said.

The squirrel then came to another halt. "Wait, did you just say you ship Julian and Nika?" She asked and for a third time Tina nodded with a big smile. Nutmeg scowled. "Ooh, you know what this means." She said.

Tina nodded, and there was an ever so slight frown on her face. "Ship Wars."

**Me: There you readers go, the second chapter of my Valentine's Day Special, what do I have planned next for the animals? **

**Kia: More trouble no doubt. So don't go anywhere readers, we'll be right back. **

**Me: Right back being tomorrow. **

**Kia: Don't forget to answer the question. Bye!**

**_She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh side, inside out! Livin la vida loca! She'll push and pull you down! Livin la vida loca!_**

**Me: Oh hello there readers, didn't see you there. **

**Kia: Misty, you never see them, you do realize that don't you?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, spoil sport. Anyways, shall we get started?**

**Question: I intend to have all of team Watermelon sing at least once, who else do you want to sing? **

**Kia: Now, let's get to the chapter. **

Valentine's Day soon arrived, and love was in the air.

Wherever you would go, you would see couples everywhere, kissing, hugging, and being overly mushy with each other.

The zoo was open today, since apparently some people thought the zoo was the perfect date, the entire area was full of lovey dovey couples.

The Penguins were out doing their daily routines, Private was waddled around the habitat, purposely slipping a few times to make people aww. While Rico and Skipper smiled and waved.

Kowalski and Kia has been planning a swim routine and were doing that, they would circle each other and spring out of the water, forming little hearts in the air as they did so, the guests loved it.

Just as the two penguins dove into the water again, Alive came over with a bucket of fish. She seemed extra grouchy today as she walked over to the penguin habitat and began throwing fish in. "Lunch time, you disgusting animals." Alice said and tossed some fish in.

A few fish landed in the water, while others scattered all over the habitat. Kowalski and Kia came out of the water to join the other three for lunch.

Kia glanced over at Alice. "She seems extra grumpy today." She said as the grouchy zookeeper made her way over to the lemur habitat.

Private swallowed a fish and looked up at the others. "Maybe Alice is just grumpy because she doesn't have someone to spend Valentine's Day with." He suggested.

Kowalski nodded. "Over 75.3 % of single people act worse on Valentine's Day, some take it further than others." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kia quickly agreed. "I've noticed that myself, it seems that Valentine's Day is not only known for being the most romantic day of the year, but also the most depressing, especially when you learn how it started." She said simply.

Private looked at her. "Kia, do you know how Valentine's Day started?" He asked and Kia nodded proudly.

"Of course I do, Valentine's Day though has evolved plenty from its start in the fifth century, actually started with a guy: Valentinus, who was in-prisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to wed. But when he healed the daughter of the jailer; Asterius, they fell in love and in secrecy would write love letters to each other until Valentinus was executed." Kia told them.

Kia continued. "Legend says Valentinus would end his love letters signed; your valentine. But nothing is certain, as it is a legend." She finished and sighed slightly. "It's quite romantic, isn't it?" She asked and Private nodded.

While they were eating, the crowds had slowly drifted away, and soon there wasn't anyone watching the Penguins anyone.

Kia looked up at the sky, it was 30 from noon. She looked back at the Penguins. "Well, it seems we won't be having many more visitors for awhile, and I think I'll be going now." She said and started waddling away.

Kowalski stopped her. "Why?" He asked, after all he had just planned out their entire day.

Kia smiled up at him. "Well, if I'm correct, we have a date tonight, and I would like to actually look nice for it." She stated and glanced down at her messy feathers.

Kowalski smiled back. "You look perfect." He complimented her and Kia looked at him.

"I adore your compliments, but I really do want to look good this time, so I'll see you at five?" She asked.

Kowalski nodded. "Not a minute later." He promised and kissed her quickly before she took off. He turned back to face the rest of the team, a smile on his face.

Skipper looked at him, and raised an eye. "You kiss too much." He said and Rico nodded fiercely, next to him.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "I kiss her because she makes me happy, so it's not 'too much' at all, in fact, the only reason we don't kiss more is because Kia feels uncomfortable kissing in front of all of you." He said and Rico gagged again.

**_Valentines Day_**

Meanwhile, over at the lemur habitat, Tina had gathered Maurice, Steve, and Mort together to help her plan her newest idea.

"You should all know by now that our great King Julian, likes Nika." Tina said and they nodded. "Well, as it is Valentine's Day, I want to help them get together, but I need your help." She said and Steve shook his head.

He folded his arms. "Matchmaking only leads to trouble." He said stubbornly.

Tina looked at them. "No, you three won't be doing the matchmaking, all I need you to do is sing." She said and looked pleadingly at her brother.

Steve caved. "Fine, I'll help." He agreed quickly and sighed, Tina could make him do anything when she gave him that look.

Tina grinned happily and turned to the Aye-aye. "What about you Maurice, will you help me?" She asked.

Maurice thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure I guess." He said and finally Tina looked at Mort.

"Mort, I have been your friend since the moment I arrived for, and I have asked for nothing in all that time, but now I ask you to help me, just this once." Tina said and Mort agreed.

Tina smiled. "Perfect! Now just leave the rest for me."

**_Valentines Day_**

Skipper thought over what Nutmeg had told him yesterday. 'Man up and tell her how you feel' it made him think, did he need to just tell her? What if she didn't like him back? He would make a fool of himself for no reason.

While he was lulling over these thoughts, he spotted Nutmeg heading over to the lemur habitat and waddled over to her. "Hey Nutmeg, do you really think I should tell her?" He asked.

Nutmeg looked over at the lemur habitat, she originally had planned to get Julian and Tip together today, but it seemed Skipper and Marlene needed her more. She sighed and looked up at Skipper. "Yes, do it like you would rip off a bandaid, quick and painless." She told him.

Skipper didn't seem so sure that was the best idea. "What if I tell her, and she doesn't like me back? I'll have made a fool of myself for no reason!" He told the little ginger squirrel.

Nutmeg sighed, this could take awhile. "Okay, I think it's quite obvious that you aren't going to do this without me... So I'm here for you." She said and glanced over at the lemur habitat one more time.

Skipper seemed to relax slightly. "Really?" He asked and Nutmeg nodded.

"Of course, for today, I am your wingman through and through." Nutmeg promised, knowing that Skipper wouldn't be able to do this without her help.

Skipper sighed in relief, knowing that Nutmeg would help him through this helped a lot, ever since she sung yesterday, Skipper had come to realize she was quite the love expert, and he obviously needed her help.

Nutmeg waited for him to come back to reality. "So, what's the plan? Romantic walk around the park? Love confessed from the sky? Or maybe just head over there and tell her?" She asked.

Skipper looked at her. "Let's keep this simple."

**_Valentines Day_**

Tina had somehow managed to get Julian out of the habitat by convincing him that what Nika really needed was something that reminded her of home, something Russian, so Julian was out doing that.

It also seemed her luck wasn't run out yet, when Tip needed an unexpected visit to the vets for a monthly check up, so she would also be gone for awhile.

All Tina needed now was to get Nika.

She had already gotten to the Bronx Zoo, and was approaching the lemur habitat, she saw it and was about to go in when a voice came from behind.

"Hey you, what are you doing out of your habitat?" Said one of the zookeepers as he picked Tina up and placed her in the lemur habitat. "You stay in here now." He told her before walking away.

Tina couldn't believe her luck, it seemed the universe itself was on her side. She saw a brown lemur and jumped over to him. "Hi, I'm looking for a lemur named Nika." She said, smiling at the lemur.

The lemur blinked at her before pointing up a tree to where the Russian lemur was listening to another lemur talk. Tina thanked him and was on her way.

"Nika!" Tina called, making the black and white lemur turn around to see Tina, she looked confused.

Nika walked over to her, "Vut are you doing ere?" She asked, completely confused.

Tina smiled at her. "Well, I was hoping you would come with me to the Central Park Zoo, I need your help with something." She said as innocently as she could.

Nika said and rubbed her forehead with her black paw. (Nika's paws are all different, the right one is black, while the left one is white.) "Fine, I come." She said and Tina grinned again. "Ve can take the back exit." She said and lead Tina into the HQ.

The two quickly made it to the Central Park Zoo, they didn't really say much at first, that is until Tina brought up Julian. "You know, you and King Julian would make a great couple." She said casually.

Nika looked at her skeptically, but didn't say a word.

"No really, he's a great guy once you get to know him." Tina insisted. "He really likes you, and I think maybe you could possibly even like him too." She said and Nika stopped right in her tracks.

Her body instantly stiffened. "I do not like King Julian." She told Tina sternly.

Tina tilted her head, looking confused. "Well, why not?" She asked.

Nika looked at her. "Vhy not? Because I just don't." She said and folded her arms.

The two lemurs were now at the lemur habitat, and Tina cast a glance at the three boys, who all nodded to her. Tins grinned back to Nika.

(Cue song)

_"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?_" Tina asked and Nika scowled. _"Is it the clumpy way he walks?_" She sang.

"_Or the grumpy way he talks?"_ Maurice asked/sang from his place by the counters.

Mort jumped up in front of her. "_Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet?" _He asked, his eyes wide as he thought about the feet.

"_And though we know he washes well, he ends up sorta smelly._" Steve piped in from a foot or two or way.

Tina smiled. _"But you'll never meet a fella-" _

_"Who's as sensitive and sweet!"_ Everyone sang.

Tina and Maurice sang the next bit. "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws, like his peculiar brain dear, his thing with the reindeer, that's a little outside of natures laws." _

Then the whole group sang._ "So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of! You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love!"_ They sang.

Nika groaned and started to leve. "Okay, I've seen enough, I am going now." She declared, but was stopped by Tina.

_"So tell me, dear is it the way he runs scared?"_ She asked/sung, bringing Nika back into the group.

Steve chuckled. _"Or that he's socially impaired?_" He asked as he sung, enjoying every bit of his part.

_"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_ Mort sang and Nika cringed, she did not need to know that.

Maurice walked up to her and sung the next part. _"Are you holding back your fondness, due to his unmanly blondness?" _

"_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods!"_ They all sang. "_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs, his isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer upper, is to fix him up with you!" _They all sang.

Nika glared in annoyance. "I do not see the point in vis! I don't like him!" She yelled, only to be silenced by more singing.

Tina smiled at her. _"We're not sayin' you can change him, cause people don't really change, we're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way-" _

_"Throw a little love their way!" _

_"And you'll bring out their best_!" The group sang. _"True love brings out their best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper! That's what it's all about!" _

_"Father" _

_"Sister" _

_"Brother"_

_"We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove-" _the group sang.

Steve sang the next part. _"The only fixer upper fixer, that can fix a fixer upper is-" _

_"True! True! True, true, true, love! True love, love, love, love, love, love, love! True... Love!" _

(End song)

The lemurs all posed in front of Nika, with Steve and Maurice behind Tina, and Mort a little to her left and slightly behind. While Tina posed directly in front of the lemur agent.

Nika blinked. "Vwell, vat was...interesting, but I am leaving now." She said and pointed to the exit, before hurriedly leaving the singing lemurs behind.

Tina grinned. "I think that went well!"

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg and Skipper approached the otter habitat.

Nutmeg stopped Skipper just before they got there. "Okay, so I'll be hiding on top of the cave while you tell her, I'll have flower petals, little pink hearts, and glitter at the ready in case you need any." She reassured him.

Skipper nodded. "I owe you." He said and heading into the otter habitat.

Nutmeg got herself ready, holding boxes of the stuff she had told Skipper she had, waiting patiently for Marlene to come out.

It didn't take long, soon Marlene and Skipper were talking just outside the cave.

"Hi Skipper." Marlene greeted the commando penguin, and gave him a small smile.

Skipper nodded back. "Hello Marlene, how are you?" He asked her, already getting a little nervous.

"Oh I'm fine, and you?" Marlene asked.

Skipper shrugged. "I'm fine as well." He said.

Nutmeg watched them and felt like face palming herself, what was Skipper doing? The entire mood was awkward now.

Skipper glanced up at the top of the cave and Nutmeg gave him an encouraging thumbs up and a smile. He returned it with a small nod before clearing his throat. "Marlene, I have to tell you something." He said, his voice strong.

Marlene looked at him hopefully. "Yes?" She asked and Nutmeg leaned forward, eager to see it all happen.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Skipper said and Nutmeg facepalmed herself.

Marlene looked down a little. "Oh." She said quietly, before returning to her happy self. "You too Skipper." She said.

It was an awkward silence until Skipper said he had to go and left.

As soon as he was out of the habitat, Nutmeg walked over to him. "What was that? You totally just chickened out!" She lectured.

Skipper shrugged. "It didn't feel right." He said simply.

Nutmeg sighed, Skilene was gonna be harder to accomplish than she thought.

**Me: We have one chapter left, and then an epilogue. **

**Kia: The next chapter's my favorite. **

**Me: Bye for now readers! **

**_Her lips are devil red, and her skins the color moca, she will ware you out! Livin la vida local! Livin la vida loca!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Woke up, in New York City, in a firm but cheap motel, she took my heart, she took my money._**

**Me: Well, here we go, the last chapter. **

**Kia: Must I always remind you that we still have the epilogue? **

**Me: You better be careful Kia, or else I will stop inviting you to these things. **

**Kia: Somehow, I'm okay with that. **

**Question: Out of these options, who would you like to learn more about? **

**Tip**

**Ty**

**Hazel**

**Me: To the chapter! **

Nutmeg glanced at Skipper, he knew he chickened out, but he wouldn't admit that. Nutmeg sighed and shook her head in frustration, she still had to get Julian and Tip together, but she wasn't about to leave a friend in need.

The two stopped walking once they got to the penguin habitat.

"Im going to be very blunt here Skipper, you chickened out. You know, Kowalski and Julian took my advice and got to it right a way, not wasting time like you have been." Nutmeg said, making sure not to mention the trouble she caused when Julian did actually listen to her.

Skipper didn't look at her.

Nutmeg sighed. "Here, why don't you go and gather your thoughts, and I'll come back later when you're actually ready to be a man." She suggested.

Skipper nodded. "What time will you be back?" He asked and Nutmeg had to think about it for a minute.

"Um, how about three? That gives you an hour to pull yourself together." Nutmeg suggested and Skipper agreed.

Nutmeg waited until Skipper went back into the HQ, she had originally planned on going over to the lemur habitat by now, but instead she decided to go over to the otter habitat, it would seem both of them needed a little push, and if Skipper wouldn't tell Marlene, than maybe Marlene could tell Skipper.

She began heading over there, when she saw Tina working on something just outside of the lemur habitat, curiosity got the better of her and Nutmeg scurried over. "Hello Tina." She greeted.

Tina looked up from her work and grinned at the squirrel. "Hi Nutmeg! Whatcha doing here?" She asked, tilting her head at her.

Nutmeg shrugged. "Just helping out some friends." She said vaguely, not wanting to get into detail with the enemy.

Tina smiled. "Cool, I'm making valentines for my siblings. I figured I had some time before King Julian's party tonight to get Nikian together." She said with a smirk.

Nutmeg's eyes widened. "You already have a couple name for them? No fair, I've been stuck helping Skipper!" She complained, wondering how Tina had already come up with a name for them.

Tina simply smiled innocently at the squirrel, she stood up and held the cards in her hands. "I have to go now, but I hope to see you at the party tonight, Nutmeg!" She said happily before jumping back into the lemur habitat.

Nutmeg glared slightly, she didn't like having another shipper around, it wasn't fun, and now she had to think up a name for Julian and Tip, while helping Skipper and Marlene get together. Nutmeg sighed. "Matchmaking is hard work."

**_Valentines Day_**

Ty knocked on the door that led to Kia's room.

"Come in." Kia called from inside the room and Ty walked in, Kia was very clean, her feathers almost shined, Ty guessed she had taken a few baths.

Ty walked further into the room and looked over at Kia, she was holding the box of ribbons Nutmeg had gotten her for Christmas. "What're you doing?" Ty asked, as her tail brushed past her feet.

Kia glanced at Ty, she waddled over and showed the box of ribbons to Ty. "You know how a bow is my signature thing?" She asked and Ty nodded. "Yes well, I've been thinking, do they make me look childish?" She asked, looked at the cat.

Ty blinked and looked from the ribbons to Kia. "Well, they sort of do." She started and Kia huffed. "But, you look weird without a bow, so why don't you keep wearing them." Ty suggested.

Kia shrugged. "I don't want to be thought of as childish." She complained and Ty stifled a giggle.

"Kia, you are always childish, and I don't mean that as an insult, you just have a very playful personality, and I'm not saying that you can't act mature, because you can, but you are childish." Ty explained, hoping to not offend her friend.

The penguin thought it over, not knowing whether to be offended or not, she still didn't want to be known as childish. "Alright, I suppose I can keep the bow." She decided and Ty patted her on the back.

"Good choice."

Kia walked back over to her little table and put the box of ribbons down, she picked one out of the box and quickly tied in up. It was pink with white frilly trim, and red hearts on it. She turned to Ty. "How do I look?" She asked and smiled.

Ty looked at her. "Like Kia." She said and Kia tilted her head, wasn't quite the answer she was expecting, but it worked. Right then the doorbell went off again. Ty groaned. "That stupid doorbell has gotten really annoying ever since everyone that doesn't live in here figured out where it was." She said.

Kia raised her flipper. "Technically, the doorbell isn't stupid, nor is it smart, it is an inanimate object, and therefore it does not have a heart, brain, or any actual living organisms, thus making it neither smart nor stupid." She corrected and Ty looked at her.

"Yeah, that gets annoying too."

Kia walked over to her door. "We should probably get that." She said and Ty grudgingly agreed.

Ty went to go answer the door, which turned out to be Kowalski again.

The cat shook her head, as Kowalski waited by the door. "I'll go get Kia." She told him before walking a few feet away and calling for her.

Kia quickly exited her room, holding her gift for Kowalski as she raced over and nearly ran into Ty. She waddled over to the door and smiled at Kowalski, his feathers were also very clean and he was wearing a black bow tie.

Kowalski smiled back. "I know I'm a little early, I hope that's alright." He said happily.

Kia giggled. "It's perfect." She said and waved goodbye to Ty as Kowalski lead her out. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

Kowalski kissed her cheek before answering. "I can't tell you."

**_Valentines Day_**

Nutmeg hopped into the otter habitat and walked over to the cave, she knocked quickly and soon Marlene showed up.

"Oh, hi Nutmeg." Marlene said and the squirrel smiled up at her.

Nutmeg had already gone over how she was going to do this, it would hopefully be easier to get Marlene to tell Skipper hoe she felt, than it would be for Skipper to tell her. "Hi Marlene, how are you on this fine Valentine's Day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Marlene shrugged. "Im fine, I guess." She responded.

Nutmeg looked at her. "Have I ever told you that I'm great at deducting?" She asked and Marlene shook her head. "Well I am, and I can notice when someone isn't as fine as they say they are, for instance, someone might be a little upset because she can't tell a certain penguin how she feels?" Nutmeg asked glancing at the otter slyly.

Marlene sighed. "Wow, you are good." She complimented. "I guess you could say that." She added.

Nutmeg smiled. "Well don't worry Marlene, because I'm here for you! I'm your wingman through and through for today! Because I think it's time you tell Skipper how you feel." Nutmeg said grinning at the otter.

**_Valentines Day_**

Kowalski lead Kia into the Central Park, far away from the zoo, there was a blanket laid down next to a pond, with a basket on it.

Kia gasped. "Kowalski, did you plan a picnic? This is amazing! I love picnics." She said and waddled over to the blanket.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and Kowalski turned to look at them to see Rico, he had asked Rico to set up the picnic while he went and got Kia. Kowalski nodded to him and Rico disappeared in the bushes again.

Kowalski then waddled over and sat next to Kia, they had a perfect view of the sunset, and everything was very romantic.

Kia smiled and showed Kowalski a very nice wrapped present. "I got you this." She said and handed the box to him. Her eyes gleaming, she had been excited about giving it to him.

Kowalski looked at her curiously before taking the lid off the box, the first thing he saw was a valentines card, he picked it up and looked at it. It was in the shape of two actual hearts that made out to be one classically drawn hearts. He opened it up.

It read: _Most wonder why the classic heart is drawn the way it is, after all it doesn't look like an actual heart at all. The reason behind this mystery, is because one classically drawn heart is really two actual hearts put together, to make the perfect and complete heart. _

_Just like the card, my heart is lonely and imperfect, until combined with yours. My heart is not complete without yours, just as I am incomplete without you. -Love Kia._

Kowalski read it and smiled as he finished, it was perfect. He placed the card down and looked in the box to see one more thing, he pulled it out to see it was a book.

Kia grinned at him. "The book is scientific explanation for love, and why our hearts act the way they do around someone else." She explained. "I thought it was fitting, I hope it's okay, it might not seem like the most romantic gift, but I thought you'd like it." She said.

Kowalski leaned over to her and kissed her head gently. "It's perfect." He said and smiled at her. "Your present is in the basket." He told her.

Kia looked at him with excitement in her eyes as she opened the basket to see a nicely wrapped box. She pulled it out and opened it. She didn't see a card, but instead a puzzle.

She quickly began putting it together, and soon it was nearly finished. It was a heart, but a piece was missing. Kia looked around for the missing pierce but couldn't find it. "Kowalski, there's a piece missing." She said, her OCD driving her crazy as she looked at the incomplete puzzle.

Kowalski looked at her. "Are you sure? Why don't you in the basket?" He asked and Kia looked in the basket.

Sure enough there was the missing puzzle piece, but this one was flipped over and there was writing on it. Kia picked up the puzzle piece and began to read what it said.

_Kia, you have solved the puzzle to my heart, but one piece was missing, that piece was the most important of all, without that piece the entire heart would not work. You are that missing piece, you are the one that complete me, puzzle and all. -Love Kowalski._

Kowalski leaned over to see if she had found it yet. "Have you found it yet?" He asked as casually as he could.

Kia sniffed a little, and nodded before turning to face Kowalski, she smiled and leaped forward to hug him tightly. "I love you, Kowalski." She said and kissed him.

The kiss lasted awhile before Kia finally pulled away. Kowalski smiled at her. "I love you too." He said as Kia placed the last piece of the puzzle down, completing it.

After presents, the two are their food and after that, Kia leaned on Kowalski as they watched the sunset. "You know, Julian is throwing a party tonight, Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg are going." She said.

Kowalski glanced at her. "Oh, did you want to go?" He asked her nervously, he didn't really want to go to a party.

Kia shook her head. "No, I'd rather stay here with you, my perfect pigsney." She said, completely contend.

Kowalski relaxed a little. "Why do you call me that?" He asked.

Kia briefly stopped resting on him. "What?" She asked.

Kowalski looked at her. "Perfect?" He asked again.

"Because you are." Kia responded simply.

Kowalski chuckled. "No I'm not." He said, shaking his head.

Kia looked at him, and sapphire blue eyes met teal. "You are in my eyes." She responded with so earnestly, Kowalski was shocked.

He smiled at her. "And you are, in mine."

**_Valentines Day_**

Nika and Ty approached the lemur habitat, they had promised that they would come, even though Nika really didn't want too.

They entered the habitat and were instantly greeted by loud romance songs. Ty frowned.

"Why do people love these things?" She asked and Nika shrugged. She didn't know.

There was no sign of Nutmeg, so the two decided to just sit down at a table and watch.

Julian spotted them and ran over. "Nika! Cat girl! You came." He said happily and Ty sighed, how come no one ever remembered her name? It was literally two letters.

Nika forced a smile. "Da, we did, avter all, ve did promise we vould come." She said as politely as she could.

Just then, a new song started.

(Cue song? Absolutely)

_"Percussion, strings, winds, words."_ The song started and Julian looked at Nika and smiled sheepishly.

"So uh, you owe me a dance." He reminded her.

Nika sighed. "Fine." She said and let Julian lead her onto the dance floor.

_"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl." _

Nutmeg perched herself up on the counters, looking for either Skipper or Marlene, and she smiled when she saw Skipper heading over to the table Marlene was at. Perhaps a song or two was all they needed.

_"Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a single word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." _

Skipper sat down across from the otter. "Marlene." He greeted with a nod of his head.

Marlene looked at him. "Oh, hi Skipper."

_"Sing with me now, sha-la-la-la-la-la-my-oh-my, look like the boy too shy, he sing gunna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad, ain't that a shame, too bad, you gunna miss the girl." _

Marlene looked around the habitat. "Nice party." She said.

Skipper nodded. "As long as it doesn't go all night." He added.

"Listen, Skipper I need to tell you something." Marlene said and glanced around the habitat until she spotted Nutmeg, who nodded encouragingly at her.

Skipper stopped her. "I have something I need to tell you as well, Marlene." He started and spotted Nutmeg, who have him a thumbs up.

Marlene looked at him. "Yes?" She asked, and there was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

Skipper sat there, unsure of what to say. "I, I should probably go, Rico can't be trusted alone in the HQ." He said and began to get up.

Marlene stopped him. "Wait, Skipper, I need to tell you something." She said and Skipper paused. "There's a crack in my roof, do you think you could fix it?" She asked, backing out of her original idea.

Skipper nodded. "Sure Marlene, my team and I will get right on that in the morning." He said before leaving.

Nutmeg groaned and facepalmed herself, would those to ever tell each other?

_"Now's your moment, floating in the blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl." _

Nika danced along with Julian. "I hope I have not given you any mixed signals, because I do not like you vat way, I vant to make vat clear, I do not like you. Do you understand vat Julian?" She asked.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl."_

While Nika was talking, all Julian heard was: "I hope-blah-blah-blah given you-blah-blah signals, because I do-blah-blah like you-blah blah-do you understand vat Julian?"

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl."_

And with hearing what he wanted to hear, and the music drumming in his ears, Julian began to lean in...

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl."_

Nika's eyed widened as she saw Julian lean in.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, the music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl. You got to kiss the girl, why don't you kiss the girl? You gotta kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl!" _

(End song)

Julian leaned in and...

SMACK

Nika slapped him right as the song ended. "Vut vas that? Were you trying to kiss me?" She asked, completely horrified.

Julian rubbed his cheek and smiled a bit. "Er yes, that was the plan." He said.

Nika glared at him. "I vas just telling you vat I do not like you! You sick, disgusting animal!" She yelled at him before promptly stomping away. Leaving the other animals to look at Julian in shock.

Tina winced from her spot as Nutmeg stopped to stand next to her.

Nutmeg smiled. "Well done Tina, in the midst of you trying to get them together, you have promptly ruined any chances of Nikian and left room for 'Jip' to enter." Nutmeg congratulated and the lemur glared at her.

**Me: Now we only have the epilogue left. **

**Kia: Yep. **

**Me: As a follow up question to the question up top, who's valentine do you think was the best? Kowalski's or Kia's?**

**_She never drinks the water, makes you order French champagne, and once you've had a taste of life, you'll never be the same, yes she'll make you go insane! _**


	5. Epilogue

_**Oh side, inside out! Livin la vida loca! She will push and pull you down! Livin la vida loca! **_

**Me: Epilogue time! Yay!**

**Kia: Yes, the Valentine's Special is now coming to an end. **

**Me: Surprisingly enough, I don't actually have a question for you today, sorry bout that. **

**Kia: To the epilogue! **

It was the day after Valentine's Day, and out of all of team Watermelon, Kia was the only one happy.

"You know, I've never really liked that holiday, but it was really fun, I haven't spent that much time alone with Kowalski in a long time." Kia said happily as she made the inter species team breakfast.

Since Kia and Nutmeg were the only ones that liked to cook, they would switch off. Today was Kia's day. Well, Nika could cook, but it wasn't very good.

Ty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well we don't all have a 'significant other' like you do Kia, did you know that that was the first Valentine's Day I have spent without a date? It was really boring." The cat complained as she slumped into the green couch.

Nutmeg sighed. "At least you didn't make a mess of things, my song did squat for them! And I thought I was such a good matchmaker..." She trailed off from the fluffy white chair in which she sat.

Ty gave the squirrel a sly smile. "That's what you get for interfering in people's personal lives." She told her in a sing-song voice, and Nutmeg glared at her.

Nika had been surprisingly quiet, but there was what seemed to be a permanent glare on her face, she had always thought that romance was just a distraction, and a weakness, and from her experience last night, it only strengthened that belief of hers.

She still couldn't get over the fact that Julian tried to kiss her, right after she had clearly stated that she did not like him back too! It bugged her a lot.

Just then the doorbell went off again.

Ty sunk her claws into a pillow and twitched. "I swear, we will just have to move again! I hate people knowing where we live! And having a stinking stupid doorbell! At the back door no less!" She complained as Nika got up and walked over to the back hallway and walked over to the back door, which they were thinking of renaming; the front door, since everyone came in through there no matter what.

She answered and an instant frown appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

King Julian stood there smiling sheepishly at her, and at that moment Nika really wanted to slam the door in his face, and she begun too, until Julian put his paw in the way.

"Nika, I would like to be talking with you." He said.

Nika sighed and growled slightly. "I do not vant to talk to you, though." She said back, and Julian looked hopefully at her.

"Please, just be letting me talk." Julian pleaded and Nika opened the door a bit more.

"Fine."

Julian smiled. "I am starting by saying I'm... Sorry." He finally said and Nika looked at him in surprise. "And, I brought you a gift!" He said happily and handed Nika a box.

Nika glanced at the lemur King before opening it, she looked inside in surprise. For there in the box was a collection of Russian dolls. She looked up at Julian. "How did you know I collect these?" She asked.

Julian hadn't known that, he just got them for her because Tina suggested getting her something Russian. "Lucky guess?" He suggested.

Nika looked at the box, and then at King Julian. "Tank you for the gift." She said.

After Julian left, Nika walked back into the main area holding the box.

Ty looked curiously at the box. "What's that?" She asked, and tried to sneak a peak in the box, only to get her paw slapped away by Nika.

"It is nothing of your concern." Nika said sternly before taking the box over to her room.

Nika closed the door behind her and walked over to her shelves, where a few other Russian dolls stood. She opened the box up again and began taking the new dolls out and adding them to the shelves.

Once she was done, she took a step back and couldn't help but smile at her expanding collection.

Perhaps... Perhaps Julian wasn't that bad after all.

**The End**

**Me: There, there's the epilogue. **

**Kia: I like the epilogue. **

**Me: Me too, Kia, me too. **

**Kia: I suppose we should start with the songs?**

**Me: Right. **

**First Chapter: 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**

**Second Chapter: 'How does she know' from Enchanted. **

**Third Chapter: 'Fixer upper' from Frozen. **

**Fourth Chapter: 'Kiss the girl' from The Little Mermaid. **

**Authors Note: 'Livin La Vida Loca' from Shrek Two. **

**Kia: If you haven't already heard the songs, I suggest you do, they're good.**

**Both: Bye! **

**_Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color moca! She will ware you out! Livin la Vida loca! Livin la vida Loca! Livin La vida loca! Livin la vida Loca! _**


End file.
